Chileball
Chileball is the Countryball representing the long and narrow nation of Chile. This countryball lives in America, specifically in the southwestern part of South America. It's well-known for its taste for wine and frequent quakes. Chile's childhood friends are Ecuadorball and Brazilball. It is said that it has secret friendship with UKball, since Chileball helped him with the UK-Argentine conflict towards Falkland Islands, albeit Chileball denies this. Chileball is the child of Spainball and one of its mistresses. It was born in 1818 with the assistance of Argentinaball as a nurse. As a child Chileball grew up in a tumultuous neighborhood developing a long-lasting rivalry with Peruball and Argentinaball. In fact, Chile defeated Peru in La Guerra del Pacífico, a war in wich the Peruvians lost part of their territory (from which Chile currently extracts copper, the base of its economy) Chileball learned to swim by UKball and to do boxing from Franceball. When it became evident that Franceball was not a good boxer Chileball sought apprenticeship under the guidance of world-class boxer Reichtangle, and mastered war thanks to Prussiaball Due to it's long topography, Chileball can sometimes take the shape of a worm/snake. Personality and Features He likes to work and looks down at Argentinaball calling him "lazy". Chileball prefer to build small modest houses and monuments while accusing Argentinaball of being a megalomaniac. In fact Chileball is obsessed with comparing to Argentinaball its brother and lifelong-rival. Chileball copies a lot of things to Usaball and UKball like tea-time and Halloween. This considered as a lack of identity by his neighbour countries, which is in part true, since Chile tends to overlook and forget his Mapuche roots. His favourite food include is empanadas, humitas, chilean hotdogs (known as "completos" locally), asado, cazuela, anticuchos (skewers) and ceviche. Peruball, who is a master chef, claims Chileball has stolen his recipes and pisco. He likes to swear a lot and other countryballs think he doesn't speak Spanish properly. This last is true, because Chileball has deformed Spanish to it's limit, but has no problem when dealing with other countries. Because of his broken and strange spanish, his laugh is deformed too; his laugh is like: "jaksjaksjaksjaksjaksjaksjaksjaskjskaak" USAball often confuses him with Texasball and vice versa. ]] Natural Disasters Chileball has passed through all of them (except for tornadoes and tropical stuff like plagues, etc). But Chile has had a lot of earthquakes (Specially EARTHQUAKES) tsunamis and volcano eruptions. The most destructive earthquake ever happened in Chile, specifically in Valdivia in 1960 and 2010. Argentinaball is the only ball who really helped Chileball in times of disasters despite being "the enemy", and geting no help at all of those balls that Chileball call "friends" Resources Natural resources of Chileball are Copper, the best wine, wood, lithium, gold, diamond, copper, fruits, copper, lithium and of course, copper. Friends USAball, Brazilball, Colombiaball, Russiaball, Ecuadorball, Chinaball, Mexicoball, Japanball, Germanyball, Franceball, Australiaball, Palestineball and UKball. Life-long rivals Argentinaball: 'The best friends/enemies a countryball could ever ask for... 'Boliviaball: 'They demand access to sea, situation gets awkward. 'Peruball: Chileball went to a few wars with him and won every one. Thing were tense, now it's getting a bit better (or worse). Earthquake: Enough said. Gallery Chileball223.png Chileball III.png|link=http://es.polandball.wikia.com/wiki/Chileball tumblr_myhnyq2KQD1szo7eyo1_1280.png YiVncEM.png 8GCDmAq.png HPdRiwY.png|Chile's Regionballs, From Aricaball in the north to Magallanesball in the South. 931160 162344643935021 872754419 n.png|Not again -.-' 10346057 299901770177411 501731971355820883 n.png Chileball and cities.jpg NigerComic2.png chileball_1820-1847.png|Chileball before he realize this flag is too complicated and changed it to the current flag MuZyxqo.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Sd06SiH.png eXifKnI.png Chile-card.png CNOxCDJ.png 'zW9Ss3f.png WZYlGlb.png 'pEqSpSN.png VoNkUek.png 'rVc7Klw.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png Pmix_clásica.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Opera_Mundi.png Latino_eleven.png *Higher ground ar:شيلي الكرة de:Chilekugel es:Chileball pt:Chileball ru:Чили zu:Chileibhola Category:Countryballs Category:Chileball Category:IDH Category:America Category:Modern Countryball Category:South America Category:Spanish speaking countryball Category:Latin America Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Transcontinental Category:Empanada Remover Category:Earthquake Category:Desert Category:Mountains Category:Tsunami Category:World Cup Host Category:Fascism Category:Comics featuring Texasball Category:South American Category:Inca Category:Mapuche Category:Highland Category:Tea Category:Homosex Removers Category:Pacific Ocean Category:Antarctica Category:Occident Category:Weird speech Category:Soccer fan Category:Christian Lovers Category:Evil Removers Category:Independent Category:Evil Category:South South America Category:Pacific South America